Once in a Lifetime
by ForeverLink98
Summary: COMMISSION PIECE! Commissioned By: Sam Gregory. Rock Lee, or Leah as she was now called, went through the weirdest thing in his, or her, life when he became a girl, but he eventually got used to it. What she didn't know however was that she now drew the attention of one of Konoha's greatest Talents, Sasuke Uchiha!


Nobody was quite sure how it happened, all they knew was that it was weird. One day Rock Lee was his normal, hyperactive but generally loveable self. He trained endlessly, smiled and acted in a way that would make a lifelong method actor look on in envy. However, the next day the very same boy could be found, but not quite so much as a boy anymore. In fact, everything boy about him had completely disappeared, and that was the issue. Nobody was quite sure how this came to pass, but Tsunade Senju herself had confirmed it. Rock Lee had become, all the way down to the genetic level, a human female. A woman.

It took some getting used to but sure enough before long "Rock Lee" was back to HER old self. The physical changes withholding, mentally she was by no means different. Well, maybe a little. Sakura, the woman Lee had been fawning over for four years now just didn't interest the newly made girl anymore. Instead, the men of the Konoha twelve plagued her thoughts. With their toned stomachs and big muscles, she reacted to them just as any other girl would. So now all her old friends she used to shower with after training and talk about girls at the noodle bar with, instead made her feel fluttery and awkward as Sakura once had.

It took some time, but Lee, now called Leah, dropping the "Rock" part entirely, was starting to crack under the pressure all these new feelings brought her. Luckily for her, nobody within her friend group had noticed just yet. Well all but one, but she didn't know that quite yet. The black-haired heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha had noticed Leah staring at him in a way he was all too used to from Sakura, Ino, and many other women. The few that didn't include Hinata Hyuga, his best friend's girlfriend, and Karin Uzumaki, who had gotten over him some time ago and instead now obsessed over rebuilding her clan with Hinata's boyfriend, much to their displeasure.

At first, it had creeped him out, Leah having once been Lee after all. He had respected Lee's power and still did despite the physical differences. As time went by however, Sasuke found himself beginning to enjoy the attention for once. So much so that eventually started thinking about her in much the same way she seemed to be thinking about him. He realized that unlike Lee, Leah was very attractive, more attractive than any girl he had ever seen before. Not so much from her looks alone, though they were certainly up there with the best of them. But her raw physical prowess, being one of the few to have actually bested him in his lifetime, made Sasuke hard in a way that no other girl could quite do for him. Her beauty and power made for a girl Sasuke desperately desired, and he was going to have her one way or another.

The young Uchiha had over the course of a month learned all of Leah's routines, schedules, and regular outings, and through them intended to find the best place to get her alone and have her. This all came to fruition when he found out she bathed alone after training in the forest river every day in the late afternoon when she was in the village. It was the perfect spot for privacy, if not a little cliché of a place for young people to end up shagging. Sasuke didn't mind that though, so on a fine summer's day, he could be found within the treeline of a small clearing, looking down on his target below as she stretched out her muscles as her daily bathing ritual began once again. He was practically slobbering at the sight of her, and how could he not?

Her previously fit male body had been transformed into a temple of female perfection. Her previous green jumpsuit had been abandoned for an identically colored two piece that consisted of spandex training shorts and matching training bra. Other than shinobi sandals she was nothing else, revealing her new perfect form for the perverted Uchiha heir to take in. She was tall, only slightly shorter than Sasuke himself. Her now long, shiny black hair was tied in a ponytail, pulling her hair back to emphasize her face.

Rosy red lips, beautiful, soul pricing black eyes, and luckily, normally sized eyebrows. Her muscular body was now more femininely proportioned, with thinner, more toned muscles that made her just delicious to look at. Her hourglass figure, consisting of a flat, highly toned stomach, wide childbearing hips, and an ultrathin waist, did great service to her beauty. With her toned legs that went on forever, her fleshy, round ass pressing against the fabric of her shorts and her busty, round, perfect DD-Cup breasts just bringing her together in a display of ultimate femininity.

Sasuke watched intensely as Leah stripped herself slowly of her training shorts and bra, leaving her completely naked. She stretched out, her tits jumping as she did so, before slowly making her way into the water, her body disappearing beneath the lake in a fashion that made the Uchiha's pants tighter and tighter. Finally, she pulled the band from her hair, allowing it to flow out behind her on the edge of the grass as she laid her head back and sighed in content.

"A perfect day for fanning the flames of my youth," Leah said to herself. Sasuke had to stop himself from laughing, some things never do change.

Seeing his moment, the powerful shinobi silently jumped out the tree, landing just within the clearing some thirty meters behind Leah. Knowing it was now or never, Sasuke walked towards the young woman, stripping himself of his clothes as he did so. By the time he reached her, he was completely naked himself. His cock hung between his legs in a significant fashion, his toned body used to the breeze due to wearing such baggy clothing most of the time.

"Mind if I join you," Sasuke asked smugly, causing Leah to jump in surprise. Turning to address the person who scared her, she stopped dead when she caught sight of Sasuke and his lack of clothes.

The young man grinned as Leah went bright red, stuttering in a flustered manner as she tried to sting a coherent sentence together. Ignoring her stuttering, Sasuke merely slipped into the water next to her, sitting intimating close to the recently turned young woman as he shamelessly eyed up what he could see of her form, mainly the top of her voluptuous breasts that floated on the surface of the water. Leah wanted to tell the damn pervert to stop and to leave her alone, but for the life of her, she couldn't get the sight of the Uchiha heir's large, veiny, magnificent cock out of her head.

"W-What are you doing here Sasuke-Kun?" Leah asked, finally able to string a simple sentence together in her head.

"Why, I'm here to take a bath. Just like you Leah-Chan," Sasuke answered, though his consistent smug grin said everything it needed to about the legitimacy of that statement.

"Couldn't you have just come back another time? I don't think people would approve of you bathing with a naked girl."

Sasuke smug grin turned positively elated with triumphant satisfaction as he heard her lame excuses, obviously trying to distract not only him but herself from the fact they were both stark naked together. However, Sasuke found humor in the fact she hadn't even begun to contemplate that this was his intention. Having her naked, alone, venerable, for all intent and purpose at his mercy. Conflict ran through the young girl's eyes, not quite sure what to do. In the end, she couldn't even look Sasuke in the eye and tried to get out the water to leave. her arms and hands covering her exposed breasts and pussy.

Before she could leave however, Sasuke too got out of the water. His now wet, muscular body instantly drawing Leah's gaze. Her eyes almost subconsciously traveled downward until she was met by the sight of his mighty tool once again. However, her eyes widened when she realized that this time he was entirely erect. His cock, throbbing and pulsing from his pelvis to the tip. He was easily eight inches, and ridiculously thick. She had known he was big, having showered with the young man when she was a boy, but never quite THIS big. Leah squeaked when she felt two strong hands grabbed her waist. Quickly looking back up to his face, Leah was met with Sasuke's intense upon his handsome face.

"Come on Leah-Chan, why don't you stay a while?" Sasuke whispered, sending a pleasant shiver down the young woman's spine.

"Y-Yeah," Leah muttered, distracted by his intense gaze. Her eyes were lidded, and she slowly began to lean towards the taller man. "I think I will, stay for a while. I mean, what's…the worst…that could happen?"

Then, with their gaze locked on one another, both Sasuke and Leah leaned into an intense and passionate kiss. Sasuke pulled Leah's feminine body into his own burly frame, their forms smashing together with just as much vigour as their lips and tongues. Leah's arms wrapped around the young man's shoulders and locked around his head, pulling him in closer as their make out session became more and more vigorous. Their tongues danced around one another, fighting for dominance in a battle which Sasuke quickly won and Leah happily submitted to.

As their kissing became more and more heated, both tumbled onto the edge of the river, Leah laying atop the grass with her legs still dipping in the water. Sasuke was on all fours above her, trying his best not get too excited too quickly. This was a challenge in of itself, the young man already wanted to sink his thick cock into her cunt and ravish her. But he knew he had some work to do before that happened. Though, the way she was moaning into their kiss told him it wouldn't be too much longer before he could. Grinning into the kiss, Sasuke continued to snog the young woman before starting to kiss down her neck, drawing out sharp moans of pleasure from her.

"P-Please Sasuke-Kun, touch me," Leah whispered, her lust clouding her mind and lowering her inhibitions.

"With pleasure," Sasuke replied smugly, his left hand running down her naked body.

Keeping himself propped up by his opposite elbow, he right hand quickly made its way down to the fleshy orbs that was Leah's voluptuous breasts. Roughly squeezing one in his hand as he sucked on the nape of her neck, the young Taijutsu mistress gasped in sheer delight at the feeling. Throaty moans of pleasure and submissive sexual whimpers escaped her as his ministration did their work, shots of pleasure rushing from the tips of her nipples to the tips of her toes. Sasuke however wanted her screaming with delight before he took her, so with a grin on his face he skilfully kissed her way down her collarbone and over the top of her breast until his mouth came into contact with her nipple.

Leah writhed underneath the younger man, pleasure flowing through her as he kissed, pulled and bit at her nipple. His hand manipulated her other breast as his mouth kept itself busy, much to Leah's delight. After so long, he would switch between one or the other, making sure the older Kunoichi felt every last bit of his manipulations. Her moans quickly turned into screams, her pussy moistening beyond belief as he did so. Luckily nobody was around to hear them, not that either of the two youths cared at this point. Nearing her limit already, Leah aggressively pulled Sasuke's head from her tit. His teeth lightly pulled on her nipple as he pulled away, causing her to squeak in pained pleasure as he did so. Looking up at her, Sasuke waited for her next words with anticipation.

"I…I need it Sasuke-Kun, I'm so close," Leah breathed, her eyes lidded, and her cheeks flushed. Sasuke could see she was desperate, but that worked for him.

"Beg me Leah-Chan," Sasuke demanded, grinning almost evilly as her eyes widened. Her breath hitched, and her eyes flooded with a lust which made Sasuke all too aware that he had her.

"Please Sasuke-Sama, fuck me! I need it right now!" Leaning down, Sasuke's lips brushed against her ear. She could feel his hot breath brush against it, making her shiver in anticipation.

"If that's what you want, you little Kunoichi slut."

Grabbing his cock, Sasuke lined it up with Leah's now completely drenched slit. Looking up at her for with one final smug grin, he thrust he pelvis forward. His massive cock invaded her cunt all the way to the base, making Leah scream out in complete and utter ecstasy. Her back arched and her eyes very nearly rolled into the back of her head. It was in that moment the Sasuke realized just how close to the edge she had been. She had just orgasmed merely from being filled with his cock. Arousal flooded him as the realization hit him, and without mercy he became to piston away at her needy cunt, noting giving her a moment to recover from her previous high.

Leah grabbed desperately at the grass around her as if it was the sheets of a bed, the pleasure pulsing from her twat being at levels she previously thought impossible. Her body shook, and she whimpered and whined in absolute agonizing pleasure, her pussy positively squirting with juices as Sasuke didn't allow her to come down from her orgasm. He hammered away at her cunt with a vigour previously unknown to the young man, his cock absolutely throbbing as he did so. He hadn't even known he had needed something so badly until now, and now he had it he wasn't sure he would ever be able to give it up against.

Feeling the addictive dominance for the first time in his life, Sasuke began to work on pure instinct. With an aggressive hand, he slapped at Leah's face and bosom until they went red with his handprints. Leah squealed with each strike, each and every one certainly hurting but also granting her more pleasure than she had ever experienced in her life. And in that moment, much like her lover, she was elevated to a new realm of pleasure than she had every experienced in her life. Much greater than any kind of vanilla sexual encounter could grant. Her hips began to buck, meeting his thrusts in an identical rhythm to her lover. The young woman's screams of pleasure began louder, before the squeals of pain and screams of pleasure mixed together into a barely coherent torrent of ecstasy.

"That's it, scream for it you little slut!" Sasuke shouted, his cock positively pulsing at this point as she responded in kind.

"Please, please fuck me Sasuke-Sama!" Leah responded, her eyes wide with pleasure and her tongue lolling from her mouth. Sasuke pounded into her all the quicker, but quickly realized he was coming close to his limit.

"Oh shit," he growled through his teeth. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cum!" Sasuke moved to pull out, but Leah wrapped her legs around his waist quicker than lightning.

"In me, fucking cum in my cunt your fucking stud!" she declared, her haze of ecstasy preventing her from seeing how bad an idea it was.

Sasuke, too lost to the pleasure his lover's virgin tight pussy was giving him, all but stopped caring about the consequences. And so, with what could only be described as a roar of masculine pleasure, he came to his completion and released his spunk deep into her womb. He painted her walls white with his creamy white cum, the sensation setting off one final orgasm within Leah too. Their high lasted for several moments, Sasuke painting her walls white all the while, but eventually, they began to come down from their high.

"That was amazing," Sasuke huffed, trying to catch his breath.

Unable to speak, Leah merely nodded in agreement. They laid down on the grass for several moments, catching their breaths and resting their tired and sweaty bodies. After several minutes of curling up into each other however, Sasuke decided to find his clothes and get away from this spot on the off chase someone did turn up and spot them. Before he could go to walk away however, Leah spat up from her spot on the grass. Looking up to Sasuke with a lustful look that sent shivers down his spine, she began to run her hand over his thigh.

"Please don't go yet Sasuke-Kun, you aren't clean yet," Leah pleaded huskily. Before he could respond, she took his now softened cock in her hand, and without so much as a word, she wrapped her lips around the base.

"Oh shit," Sasuke muttered, his cock still sensitive from the previous session.

As he stood, their allowing this attractive young woman to clean his cock. Sasuke truly realized the benefit of being attracted to a girl and sharing an intimate relationship with someone who could keep up with him. Truly, he was grateful he had listened to Naruto and came back to the village, it being abundantly clear he didn't need to rule the world to get what he wanted. He was lucky, he was blessed, and he would cherish this girl for as long as she would have him.

After he fucked her silly again of course, that's always important.


End file.
